Get a Clue
by Hylander McLeod
Summary: Because we All know Kaiba doesn't have one. A bunch off spinoffs, one shots semi AU's


The next chapter of Binds is still in the works. I've got another draft running but I'm not sure as to some of the parts. So it may not be up until after March.

I hate having to repeat this: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH (but the rules say I must)

* * *

**I'm Free**

It was supposed to be just another typical day. A simple routine of wake up, have breakfast and then head to the office. Once there, it'd be a mix of business conferences, technical issues, fire an incompetent fool or two while thinking of replacements, phone calls every 5-10 minutes, as well as whatever other mishaps may have occurred. Basically, just another day in the life Kaiba Seto.

Today wasn't one of those days.

It had started out as one alright, making the trip to his own company, the ride to the top floor to begin another 12 hours or so looking at bit streams of information on a black screen of 19" and 640 x 800 color resolution.

Four hours in where the not so typical started.

He had been locked away in his office, working on another of his several software programs, when the data had suddenly vanished, the screen going completely black.

This wasn't a battery problem. He wasn't careless enough. The fact that Kaiba Corporation's computers ran on their own private network, highly sophisticated when compared to anything remotely next best, not to mention fully equipped with alert as well as numerous backup and safety protocols, a simple glitch is also out of the question. This left only one possibility. Someone was messing with him.

Kaiba quickly collected his thoughts, running of a list of suspects who have the capability to hack into his system. Aside from the that brat who made eyes at Motou, the incident with Paradius, and of course that other brat, it was a rather a narrow field. Chances were it most likely wasn't one of his many enemies made as CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Which means a third party was involved.

He was slightly shocked when a chat window popped but quickly regained his focus, vigorously typing on his computer.

_You'd better hope you can afford a good attorney because once I find out you're working for I'll sue you for all you're worth._

_You could try. It'd be a wasted effort. _

The chat closed off as pixels began forming up on the screen. A face of o figure with mint colored hair. The face of Kaiba Noah.

For what seemed like minutes the two stared at each other, their eyes locked in the deafening silence.

"Hello Kaiba."

Kaiba's gaze was cold. "Noah" he spat out. He should have suspected it was someone like him to do this. Kaiba was unsure of what the boy was doing nor did he want to. The biological son of Gozaburo, the who had turned his brother against him, who should have died when that missile destroyed the base harboring all his brain patterns and the central mainframe, had somehow once again infiltrated his system.

"What the hell are you-"

"Looks like that son of a bitch pulled off one last maneuver. A trans dimensional gateway I haven't discovered and obviously hadn't closed."

Kaiba stopped in midsentence. Noah had guessed his reaction, no doubt. Part of him thought it was the training they both had endured. After all before he had become the man's center of attention, it was Noah being groomed to become the next CEO.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. I practically handcuffed and super glued him to central processor."

'Which is now the bottom of the Pacific' thought Kaiba. Still he had little incentive the boy cracked his mainframe to get re acquainted. Kaiba knew the type full well. Noah had wanted something. It was the what that made him beyond uncomfortable.

"Now that I know who you are, explain to me why are you in my network?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Noah Laughed. "I'm here to steal your technology and sell it off to the highest bidders on the black market." He cracked a quick smile before once again letting a giggle fit.

Kaiba's gaze hardened. "I'm in mood for games Noah" he snapped.

"Like I said, _he _set off a trap apparently I was the bait." The reply cam with equal bluntness. 'Though it's good to see you haven't changed since."

'Unbeknownst to him, I already have a way to get rid of him.' Kaiba thought. Uploading a virus is not that difficult especially after disabling a part of the system. If he could goad Noah into letting that slip that'd be the end of the nuisance who had turned his own younger brother against him.

"You expect me to just simply believe that some trap door mechanism magically brought from that one system and into this very precise one. Nice try Noah. Even if it was possible that database is long gone. And my own version wouldn't have allowed for your father's or your half hazard scheme to work."

Noah remained silent. He seemed to be lost in thought and there Kaiba clearly could tell there was something the boy was not telling him. Whatever game Noah was playing, he wanted no part of it. "You have exactly 10 seconds to start spilling the beans before I send a virus through the entire system and kill whatever's left of you!"

Noah laughed. It wasn't at all the last ones; this was a short, sarcastic laugh, which obviously proved the boy would be cooperating. "If you're going to bluff Kaiba, I may as well call.

The billionaire's look, which was already murderous, hardened even more. "What makes you think I'm bluffing Noah?"

"I just said you were."

His self control snapped. Without contemplation Kaiba began typing away on the his laptop. Noah had wasted enough of his time, and there was still much to be done in his busy schedule. His eyes remained on Noah as he put in the final commands to the virus launch. "Still think I'm bluffing?"

A Gatling gun appeared on the screen, firing of a barrage of bullets into the image of the younger boy. A sneer spread across Kaiba's face as he sat back in his chair looking proud of his handy work. Until he was the smile on Noah's face. _Smile._ He had been set up.

Blood seeped out of Noah's "body". The several fountains of crimson, one from each wound continued to flow yet the expression on the boys face was one of bliss.

"Thank You."

The reply was the next thing to shock him. Instinctively his fingers went to keys but he stopped himself shortly. If Noah deliberately allowed him to set off the virus then he was sure he'd have blocked it's abortion beforehand. His eyes turned back to the screen.

No longer able to fully stand up, Noah was now on one knee and was dropping onto his second."No matter what I can gain there's one thing I'm still missing. Up until now. Looks like I owe you one." Text now flowed on the screen as blood had started to seep from Noah's mouth. "If you can remember in eighty years, I just might return your favor." Noah's eyes closed. His "body" fell to the "ground." Blood red covered the screen.

For nearly an hour he stared at the message paved in blood red, the one crimson Kanji aboard a surface of black emptiness. Was that all Noah was looking? Even Now? After all this?

He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. He had witnessed too much from the boy earlier to think otherwise. His complex mind wouldn't allow him to accept that he'd been doped and deceived, twice now, by a boy who he could figure out. And whom he couldn't defeat.

Once again Kaiba returned to his work. It would take a while to restore all the other files the virus destroyed.

* * *

As for what Noah was looking for let's just say …………………….. use your imagination.

Virtual Prize Money if you guess correct (lol)


End file.
